


云中漫步

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 特工au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang





	1. 一

　　（一）  
　　“为什么非得是我？”欧比旺不满的在并不宽敞的房间走道里踱着步：“我们需要一男一女。”他夸张的比划了一下房间里的三个人：“男人、男人、女人，难道你不是必选项吗，希瑞亲爱的？”  
　　“通道只有这么宽。”娇小的金发女郎嫌弃的伸出双手的食指框定出一个吝啬的距离：“先生们，你们哪一个都挤不进去，即使进去得了，你们也做不了我的技术活，还有可能在原路返回时卡住。”她幸灾乐祸的抱起了手臂：“而你们两个人中间，金很明显是做不到的那一个，只能是你，欧比亲爱的。”她可爱的皱了皱鼻子：“我已经做出牺牲了，那是条垃圾道。”  
　　“任务为重，欧比旺，只是几个小时。”奎刚突然插了一句话，从他的器材检查中稍微分神，他在任何一个任务开始前都会不厌其烦的反复检查，确保手下的特工们不会因为这样的细枝末节而翻船。  
　　“恶……那好吧，那好吧，要从哪里开始？”二比一，欧比旺举起手表示投降，他将目光转向立式衣架，挑剔的看着那条星光熠熠的礼服长裙，它很漂亮，剪裁精良，纯手工制作，值得被一位真正的美人穿着，为她锦上添花。  
　　但现在必须穿上的人是自己，裙子瞬间从闪闪发亮变得面目可憎了。  
　　“换衣服，化妆，做发型，你头发的长度足够了。”希瑞将自己的长发挽起来，摩拳擦掌的撸了撸袖子：“所有的衣服都脱掉，礼服穿上我看看。”  
　　“所有的？”欧比旺假作惊恐的捂住了胸口：“我不能留着内衣吗希瑞？”  
　　“内裤边会露出来，没有一位女士会犯这样的错误。”希瑞铁面无私的将礼服裙子塞到欧比旺手中，指了指房间另外一边：“快点去，越早开始就能越早结束。”  
　　浴室的门咯噔一声关上。奎刚忍不住扭头向那个方向看去，伪装工作是希瑞的专长，没有他插手的份，只需要等待最终的结果，可这一次不同，欧比旺需要伪装成他的女伴陪同出席舞会，就代表他们足足有好几个小时需要呆在一起，亲密无间的，这对他不再年轻的心脏是个挑战，他倾心于这个英俊的年轻人已经有几年了，但欧比旺是他手把手带出来的徒弟，专业性毋庸置疑。他打开迷你电棒的旋钮检查运行情况，最后有条不紊的将所有东西归拢到一处，背着手直起腰。  
　　欧比旺应该更倾向于女性。他看了看希瑞，聪明活泼的金发女郎，他们俩会是可爱的一对。总而言之，在任何情况下都不会考虑自己这个老头子。  
　　浴室门很快就重新打开，奎刚本以为他会看见一个因为穿着裙子而有些扭捏羞涩的欧比旺，甚至为此摆好了自己最正直的表情以示公事公办。可欧比旺就这么大大咧咧的从浴室中走了出来，夸张的扭了扭臀部，招摇的从奎刚面前晃过去，甚至调侃的冲他飞了一个吻：“这比裤子可凉快多了，头儿，有什么规定男人不能穿裙子的法律吗？”  
　　“至少这里没有。”正直的表情派上了用场，奎刚赞叹的看着那条美丽的裙子所带来的效果，裙摆微微拖地，柔软贴身的材质很好的勾勒出了年轻人的身体线条，特殊剪裁的领口部分掩盖了肩膀过宽的问题，在他看来，欧比旺已经足够吸引住宴会上每一个人的目光了。  
　　“那我能行了吗？”欧比旺夸张的摆出了一个模特造型，腿从裙摆的开叉处伸出来，他很听话的脱掉了所有衣服，包括鞋袜在内。  
　　对我来说足够了。奎刚理智的将这句话咽了下去。  
　　希瑞很明显和他持相反意见，她挑剔的围着欧比旺转了一圈，嘴角忧虑的下撇：“还差得远，我想想办法……”她快速的蹲下去，从行李袋中往外面掏东西，一股脑的堆在床上，欧比旺大惊小怪的拿起了一对果冻状晃晃悠悠的东西，往胸前比划了一下：“这是给我垫胸的吗？尺寸这么大？”  
　　“这是贴在你屁股上的，加宽胯骨，女士不长倒三角体型。”希瑞头也不回的往床上扔了另外一对硅胶贴：“这才是胸垫。”  
　　“我的屁股很完美！”欧比旺半真半假的抗议起来：“又紧又翘，我很爱我的屁股。”  
　　实话。奎刚在任务里看过不止一次，哪怕是用最苛刻的标准，欧比旺的臀部也足以过关……打住。  
　　“但现在我们需要一位女士，而不是穿着裙子的男人。”希瑞气势汹汹的将那堆东西扔到了欧比旺怀里，然后不容置疑的提出了要求：“金，你介意去帮帮他吗？尽可能的对称。我得准备其他的，还有我不想看欧比旺的裸体。”  
　　浴室里有镜子，可以顺便检查一下表情管理成果。奎刚出于完全正直的目的跨进了浴室。  
　　不知为何，欧比旺看起来羞得快要埋进地下，奎刚转身面对着门口，让年轻人自己动手，一阵悉悉索索之后，他的肩上传来了轻拍。  
　　胸贴的情况很好，欧比旺大概用毛巾挡了一下重点部位，然后转过身去，耳根通红。  
　　“这边有点歪了。”奎刚检查着包覆胯骨和臀部的硅胶贴，说话时所带出的轻微热气让欧比旺觉得自己的腰眼上痒痒的，救命。几根手指摸了上来，将右边的取下重新贴好，顺着肌肤按压的时候欧比旺已经屏住了呼吸，他强迫自己不要回头看，或者做出什么大惊小怪的举动。这只是同僚间的互相帮忙，什么也不代表，拿出你特工的心理素质来，振作，别因为这么一点点接触就意乱情迷的。  
　　“你们好了吗！”浴室门被胡乱敲了几下，然后立即打开了，欧比旺感觉自己肩上被搭上了一件浴袍，他将衣服拉紧系好才转过身去，立即发现希瑞手上举着一个邪恶的玩意儿。  
　　“想都不要想！”欧比旺几乎在咆哮了：“我打死都不束腰！”  
　　   
　　当天稍晚，一对完美的男女出现在了市中心的豪华宴会上，男士的身高令人印象深刻，但他的女伴也很高，正好与他般配。  
　　侍者收下邀请函后，羡慕的看着高大的男士搂着他年轻的女伴走进会场，看看那优雅的腰臀曲线，真是个幸运的人。  
　　“我腮帮子疼。”欧比旺含糊不清的凑在奎刚耳边抱怨：“希瑞到底往我嘴里打了什么？”他说话的声调细细的，短项链下的装置想必是发挥作用了。  
　　“你看起来很好，亲爱的。”针剂有效的改变了欧比旺脸颊和下颚骨的形状，让他的脸型变得圆润柔和，更贴近于女性，配合让人腰杆坐断的化妆术，欧比旺看起来完全是一位优雅的女士。  
　　“我不好。”欧比旺几乎是赖在奎刚身上，这不能怪他：“姑娘们穿着这玩意儿到底是怎么走路的？”细微的踉跄被良好的平衡感掩盖过去：“我感觉像踏在云上，根本踩不到地面。”  
　　“这只是猫跟鞋，你还没穿上真正的细高跟，忍一忍。”奎刚巧妙的扶着欧比旺的腰和手肘，让他可以更轻松的迈步，他们已经来到了大厅里。  
　　欧比旺摆出了他最甜蜜的营业笑容，流畅的从侍者的托盘中取来两杯香槟，递给奎刚一杯，尽职尽责的开始当奎刚的臂弯甜心。  
　　好戏开场了。  
　　 


	2. Chapter 2

　　（二）  
　　奎刚带着欧比旺在会场里随意穿行，点头微笑，欧比旺甚至只用了一句含糊不清的意大利文就骗到了一个贴面礼，这就是社交场合的魔力，人们总是倾向于隐瞒自己忘记了某个人，不一会儿功夫，这对陌生的男女俨然成了“熟面孔”，似乎交际甚广、朋友众多。  
　　奎刚用余光扫视入口，他们今晚的目标已经到了，臂弯里挎着一位明显穿得过少的新晋模特，正和几个趋炎附势的家伙聚作一堆，高谈阔论。  
　　“我看到了一个朋友。”奎刚低下头，贴近欧比旺的耳边轻声说。  
　　“我们得去打个招呼。”欧比旺举了举手中的红酒杯，往那个方向暗示性的看了一眼，目标立即注意到了他，对他人工修饰出来的外貌非常感兴趣的样子，希瑞的手艺果然不错。欧比旺满意的收回目光，拇指轻轻磨蹭着奎刚西装手肘内侧的缝线：“等我喝完？”  
　　奎刚的大手覆了上来，欧比旺借机轻柔的在他掌心敲出暗号，希瑞那边还没有消息。  
　　“亲爱的，你要醉了。”奎刚有点担忧，今晚欧比旺更换杯子的频率高得奇怪，加之他一直没吃什么东西，就算是低度数的红酒和香槟，空腹饮用也有醉酒的风险。  
　　欧比旺暗暗叫苦。嘴里戳的那两针让他的腮帮子又酸又疼，别说吃东西，如果不是一直用冰凉的饮料镇定，能不能说清楚话还不知道，如果宴会厅有提供罐装汽水的话，他恨不得一边一罐冰一冰酸痛的脸。  
　　两三分钟后，欧比旺的隐形耳机里传来了约定好的敲击声，他们的金发技术员已经到位，只待取到实时声纹和动态虹膜纹，就能拿东西走人。  
　　奎刚微微伸开胳膊，欧比旺立即亲昵地挽上去：“叙旧？”奎刚替他理了理微乱的鬓发，年轻人柔软的金铜色发丝在造型工具的辅助下规整成了看似随意的柔软弧线，卷曲的发梢碰着脸颊，也好像在软软搔着他的心：“当然是，我们‘很久没见了’。”  
　　两人并没有直接走到目标面前，而是中途停下来和某位宾客搭了几句话。这个人刚刚才和目标寒暄过，适当交叉的社交圈有助于拉近距离。意外的是，不等他们走上前去，目标就自己送上门来了。  
　　“费南多·阿勒特。”有些发福的中年男人向着奎刚伸出右手，目光却一直看着欧比旺：“今晚过得愉快吗？”  
　　“令人惊叹。”奎刚立即伸出手去和他简短的握了握：“我本来应该早些过来打招呼的，阿勒特先生。”他纵容又喜爱的叹着气，亲昵的搂了搂欧比旺的肩膀：“但我的小鸟儿看见了一个漂亮的手包，她非得弄清楚是从哪里定做的不可。”  
　　“很高兴见到你，美丽的女士。”阿勒特先生冲着欧比旺伸手，欧比旺本只想和他轻握一下，却被不知好歹的捏住了指尖，欧比旺一下子警觉起来，为了遮掩比女性更粗大的手指关节，他带了半掌手套，只好顺着对方的力道被拉扯过去吻了吻裸露的手背。  
　　“拉尔夫·里-卡斯，我们在令尊的宴会上见过。”奎刚横插一脚打断了两人的交流，他有点担心欧比旺的伪装不足以应付近距离的审视：“老阿勒特先生最近还好吗？”  
　　“好得很。”阿勒特先生理所当然的没能在记忆中找到奎刚，却十分豪爽的伸手拍上了奎刚的肩膀：“父亲和我提起过你，下次的花园酒会你一定要来。”他又开始盯着欧比旺看了：“别忘了带上这位美丽的小姐……”  
　　“噢，我忘了介绍……”奎刚好似恍然大悟般将注意力转给了欧比旺：“这位是……”他故意卡了壳，又毫不在意的亲了欧比旺的脸颊一下权做补偿：“亲爱的，你为什么不自己说呢？”  
　　“阿芳妮，e开头的那个。”欧比旺似嗔似喜的拽了拽奎刚的胳膊，尾音巧妙的上扬：“在你手机里呢，爹地，别总是打错电话。”  
　　这位活脱脱的臂弯甜心将阿勒特先生的兴趣全都挑起来了，他把自己身边的漂亮模特儿忘到了脑后，一味的追着这个高挑的美人献殷勤，她看起来非常容易得手，别人出得起的价格他也可以出得起。  
　　奎刚即不是滋味的陪着两人寒暄，他们已经成功将阿勒特先生吸引住，现在只希望希瑞装在欧比旺身上的小玩意儿效果能快些，这个老色鬼都快用眼神把年轻人扒干净了。  
　　“靠近一些，欧比旺。”隐形耳机里清楚的传来了希瑞的指示：“光线不好，动态虹膜对不上。”  
　　欧比旺伸手拨了拨自己的耳环，然后假作惊讶的冲奎刚发着嗲：“拉尔夫亲爱的，我的耳环，之前碰掉在车上了，替我去找一找好吗？”他转动身躯将缺失了耳环的那一边展示给奎刚看，借机贴近了阿勒特一步。  
　　奎刚心领神会的答应了，信步走开。借着宴会厅光滑墙面的反射，他清楚的看到自己刚刚转身，阿勒特先生就迫不及待的粘到了欧比旺身边。  
　　“取虹膜要多久？”借着咳嗽的遮掩，奎刚冒险询问耳机另一边的希瑞，他需要把握好时机，不能让阿勒特对欧比旺有什么实质性的动作，避免伪装被揭穿。  
　　“两三分钟，应该够用了，现在的距离很合适。”不知为何，希瑞的回答隐隐带着笑意。  
　　奎刚借着屏风的遮掩巧妙的观察那边的动静，年轻人正向阿勒特先生展示那只他让奎刚去找的耳环，目标毫无知觉的上了套，向装在耳环宝石下的微型摄像机凑近。  
　　“替我戴上？”欧比旺的声音又软又甜，耳环被他用指尖晃晃悠悠的塞进了阿勒特的掌心里，目标果然心痒难耐：“不怕你的‘爹地’生气？”  
　　“他的甜心多着呢，哪有空管我。”欧比旺用尾指勾起鬓角柔软的发丝塞到耳后，微微倾斜脖子，阿勒特立即拿起那枚耳环往他耳垂上戴。  
　　为了配合目标可悲的身高，欧比旺不得不借着长裙的掩护屈膝，真是大煞风景。  
　　“搞定了。”希瑞小小的欢呼了一声：“快去英雄救美吧，金，你磨牙根的声音我可都听见了。”  
　　“无稽之谈，专心干活。”奎刚立即从屏风后闪身出来，向着欧比旺大步走过去。“我的小鸟儿。”他低头在欧比旺的唇边吻了一下，有点意外的摸摸他被目标碰过的耳垂：“我没在车里见着它，看样子你已经找到了。”  
　　阿勒特先生还想再说些什么，奎刚却轻巧的和他碰了碰杯，直起腰目光掠过他的头顶：“恕我失陪，一个朋友。”  
　　欧比旺来不及多搪塞一句，就被奎刚搂着腰带走了。  
　　“这么着急做什么？”欧比旺掂起脚贴在奎刚耳边，假装在说些什么有趣的事：“阿勒特先生的脸都绿了。”  
　　奎刚配合着点头笑了几声，悄悄回答：“他在摸你的屁股。”  
　　“有吗？”欧比旺有些莫名其妙，他什么都没感觉到。  
　　“在硅胶垫上。”奎刚刮了一下欧比旺的鼻子：“再大点力气你就要露馅了。”  
　　“那好吧，你又救我一命。”欧比旺尽职尽责的像个轻浮的小甜心一样巴着奎刚不放：“我的脚疼得不行了，咱们什么时候能走？”  
　　“想都不要想，你们两个。”耳机里传来了希瑞咬牙切齿的声音：“目标要侍者去叫他的司机了，他可能打算提前回家，务必拖住他。”  
　　   
　　   
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　（三）  
　　  
　　  
　　“该死的，希瑞，不是拿了就能走吗？还要多久？”奎刚用余光确认了一下阿勒特先生现在的状态，他在不耐烦的看着手表，女伴也不知被忘到哪里去了，任务中常常会有这样的突发状况。  
　　“我在重写安保系统，二十分钟，红灯能拖一会儿，最少十五分钟……”耳机里传来了噼里啪啦敲击键盘的声音，希瑞想必已经非常紧张，她很少这样粗鲁的对待设备：“快想办法，我必须得专心致志，能撤了会给你们发信号的。”  
　　“二十分钟，希瑞，冷静。”欧比旺不好明目张胆的往那边看，只好借着奎刚肩膀的掩护偷瞄了一下，却正好和目标的视线对上。  
　　这也是个办法。“走开。”欧比旺用指尖推了推奎刚的胸膛：“快走开，快点。”  
　　“走去哪儿？我的小甜心，别闹。”奎刚抓着这几根不听话的手指亲亲指尖，已经有人在看了。  
　　“吧台那边、酒水台那边，都行。好几位女士盯着你看了半晚上，恨不得活吃了你，去献献殷勤。”欧比旺摆出了一个甜腻腻的笑脸，隔着奎刚的肩膀，风情万种的向着阿勒特先生抛去了一个暗示性的眼神，色字当头，他们的目标短时间应该是不想离开了。  
　　奎刚无可奈何的迈步走开，他中途有些担忧的回头，却收到了几声不耐烦的轻呲，被催了好几句快走快走。  
　　想不到我还有对着男人卖弄风情的一天，真是诡异的经历。欧比旺小心的控制着步伐节奏，不让阿勒特那么快就跟上他。一个个的垂涎三尺，为什么奎刚就不为所动呢。  
　　“美丽的女士。”舞池边，阿勒特先生看准机会凑了上来，欧比旺正一副百无聊赖的样子检查着自己的指甲，还在大口灌酒，看起来唾手可得。  
　　“阿芳妮。”欧比旺主动让阿勒特先生亲了亲他的手背：“没必要这么生疏，费南多，我可以这么叫你吗？”  
　　阿勒特先生忙不迭的点头，他本想问奎刚去哪儿了，却半天想不起名字，只好含含糊糊的打了个手势，那个连自己的小妞都管不住的傻大个儿还是别来坏事的好：“我见你又是一个人了，阿芳妮，你又丢了什么首饰吗？”  
　　“爹地有其他事情要忙。”欧比旺向着吧台方向满脸不屑的指了指，奎刚正和三位陌生女士把酒言欢，任凭对方猩红的指甲在绸缎领上划来划去。  
　　“这可真有些失礼，放着全场最美的女神不管。”阿勒特打蛇随棍上，夸张的躬腰向欧比旺伸出一只手：“让我代替他陪陪你，想跳舞吗？”  
　　这正合了欧比旺的意，他刻意站在舞池边就是为了这个，一支舞说长不长说短不短，加上前前后后的拖延调笑，足够达到时间要求了。  
　　他伸手准备搭上阿勒特先生，却被中途接过，紧紧抓在了另一个掌心里。“亲爱的，你原来在这儿。”短短的时间，奎刚就将自己弄得乱糟糟的，酒味直冲鼻子，领结松松垮垮：“我喜欢这支曲子，过来。”  
　　不由分说，欧比旺被拽进了舞池里，夸张的旋了一个圈，他无可奈何的冲着阿勒特先生皱眉，轻轻撅着嘴表示抱歉，还有挽救余地，如果他能给出一些虚假的希望，让目标以为可以等到下一支舞的话。  
　　“你干什么？”借着长裙的掩护，欧比旺不顾高跟鞋带来的骨头疼狠狠踩了奎刚一脚：“我快成功了。”  
　　“轻点，你不是脚疼？”奎刚理直气壮得让欧比旺拳头痒痒：“你身上没几样真东西，还是别和他跳舞的好。”他一直带着欧比旺在目标人物附近晃悠来晃悠去：“不情愿点，阿勒特先生等着从我这个醉鬼手上救你呢。”  
　　“你有理。”欧比旺小心的稳定步伐，他只在宴会前突击练了几十分钟女步，万一出丑可不好。奎刚搂他腰的手臂是真用了力的，全权接管节奏，这个控制狂。欧比旺莫名其妙的觉得有些尴尬，但奎刚似乎怡然自得，他不服气的干脆放松下来，任凭对方带着他在舞池里转动。  
　　欧比旺被抢走后，阿勒特先生才突然想起自己的女伴，不甘示弱的拉着她也滑进了舞池里，和奎刚干架一般的撞了一下。  
　　这突然的撞击倒没把奎刚怎样，反而导致被打乱节奏的欧比旺脚腕一疼，多亏奎刚惊险的捞了一把才没有一屁股坐到地上。欧比旺一面暗暗咒骂着气量狭小的阿勒特，一面紧紧抓着奎刚的上臂减轻脚腕的压力，酒精让他更容易失去平衡，特工训练真该加一节高跟鞋课程，无论男女都要。  
　　音乐适时的过渡到了一首慢歌，欧比旺借机整个人都扑进奎刚怀里，接近耍赖的让奎刚抱着他替他保持平衡。他抽空偷眼看了看不远处的目标，阿勒特先生脸色铁青，还在舞池里瞎晃荡，舞跳得像打仗，还时不时瞪着这边看。  
　　不情不愿，不情不愿。欧比旺丢过去一个委屈的眼神，好似要从奎刚怀里离开一样的挣扎了一下，然后被轻薄的吻了吻耳朵，老天，他最怕别人碰这儿，奎刚低沉的嗓音挠得他脸上发热。“好好跳完，我的宝贝儿姑娘。”奎刚用并非耳语的声音提醒了一句：“乖乖听话，明天就去买项链，钻石的，随你挑。”  
　　欧比旺差点笑出了声，奎刚真的不适合这类角色，假如他是个大腹便便的秃顶老头，用钱贿赂自己的小情人倒还说得过去，但奎刚原本就高大英俊，加上希瑞卯足了劲把他收拾得风度翩翩，自从踏进宴会厅，自己的后背就被无数嫉妒的眼刀戳了百十个窟窿，这里至少一半的人都愿意跟他回家，无论男女，哪里还用得着什么钻石项链。  
　　欧比旺恨不得自己真是阿芳妮，奎刚今晚的温柔全都用在这位并不存在的美女身上了。可惜奎刚直得和一杆标枪一样，黄金打造供上神坛，最完美的那种，自己从来就不在他的选择圈内。  
　　或者说，没人在奎刚的选择圈内。欧比旺抬头偷看奎刚的侧脸，从做自己的教官起，十多年时间，奎刚一直保持单身，也从未沾染过风流韵事。但今晚有些特别，奎刚对待他的态度和平日里完全不一样，即使是演戏，这样的特别也让他有些心醉神迷。  
　　欧比旺胡乱猜测着，也许奎刚就喜欢甜心小鸟儿类型，这位人工雕琢出来的阿芳妮正合他意。戴着这张完美面具，欧比旺忍不住跃跃欲试，随着两人轻柔摇晃的节奏，他伸出手扶上奎刚的肩膀，无辜送上一个亲吻。下一秒他的双唇便被牢牢捕获了，几乎是片刻工夫，他们便远离舞池转到了暗处，尽情拥吻，他们陶醉的交换着气息，奎刚的手顺着欧比旺的背脊一路摸下来，最后停留在尾骨上方轻轻的揉着小圈，让人骨头发酥。欧比旺尽情享受着这一刻，他羞耻的制止了自己掂脚的冲动，才不会像浪漫小说封面一样倒在奎刚怀里，但奎刚总是最体贴的那一个，他稍微弯腰配合欧比旺的身高，好让他们在换气后可以立即接上，不用再调整角度。  
　　欧比旺大概只有一秒钟想到他们在宴会上，在公开场合，但是……管他呢，这样的机会不一定会再有，他也早就拖了不止二十分钟。  
　　“……以防你们没注意到，我在两分钟之前发了撤离信号，东西到手了，车子在撤离点，你们还是快走的好。”耳机里突然传来希瑞不尴不尬的提醒，又快又急，还配上了十分刻意的挂线音。  
　　奎刚猛的从亲吻中抽身出来，他不是没听到，但信号声响起的时候他的脑子差不多已经停转了。从欧比旺的表情看，年轻人也没听见，脸上粉底覆盖得薄的部分透着血色，稍微有点气息不匀，脸上的妆也花掉了，主要是嘴唇上……“走吧。”奎刚揽了一下欧比旺的背，带着他向偏厅走去，那里离消防通道很近，正方便他们悄无声息的消失。  
　　“等等……”欧比旺伸手在奎刚的下唇上擦了擦：“……口红蹭到了。”年轻人懊恼的低下头，好像他不明白自己怎么在关注这些东西，脸上的表情可爱到让奎刚想再亲他一次，但现在时机不对。  
　　奎刚扶着假做酒醉的欧比旺倒倒歪歪的消失在偏厅的一角，推开防火隔离门，但才走了一小段，奎刚便突然警觉起来，背后的脚步声十分明显，有人不知好歹的跟上来了。  
　　阿勒特。欧比旺无声的告诉奎刚，看样子他做得有点过分，目标先生今晚不愿意空手而归。  
　　欧比旺没有多想，几乎是立即踢掉了一只鞋子，然后拉着奎刚转过拐角，让他把自己摁在墙上。“求你了，别在这儿……”这可真是演技时刻，在变声器的辅助下，阿芳妮泫然欲泣的哀求听起来可怜极了。  
　　“今晚你可不安分，小骚货。”奎刚将欧比旺抱起来了一点，在裙子侧边用力一扯，布料撕裂的声音在楼道里听得清清楚楚：“这么快就想找新的爹地了？”  
　　“放开她！”救美英雄及时赶到，欧比旺委屈兮兮的在奎刚肩上捶了几下，从他怀里逃开，扑向英勇的阿勒特先生。  
　　碰咚一声，人体倒地，障碍清除。欧比旺将夹在指间的迷你电棒关上，捡回鞋子重新穿好：“做个好梦。”  
　　两人急匆匆的走向撤离点，希瑞已经在车里等了一阵子，很是不耐烦。她回头审视着欧比旺凌乱的发型妆面和身上裹着的男士大衣，看在多年同事的份上，非常体贴的没有做出任何评价，而是向着后座扔出一张房卡：“你们俩一间，我单独一间，通宵解码……”她敲了敲副驾驶座上的任务物品：“安静一点，不要吵我。”  
　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　（四）  
　　   
　　房门关上的瞬间，欧比旺就开始盘算着今夜该怎么过，解码成果出来之前都没他们什么事情了，隐蔽在酒店里的安全屋一般也不会有危险。  
　　和奎刚独处一整夜却浪费在睡觉上的话，他这辈子也不会原谅自己，现在他只希望阿芳妮的身份还能管用。  
　　奎刚正在大衣柜前卸装备，外套被整齐挂好，背带松开，稍做伸展，他沉重的叹息了一声，开始对付领结。欧比旺悄悄踢掉了鞋子，溜了到他身前，半玩笑半认真的摸上领口：“让我来？”  
　　奎刚默许了。  
　　欧比旺捏住领结的一端拆散，两根手指埋在硬挺的衬衫领子下滑到合适的位置，毫无必要的一点一点翻开，尽可能的缓慢。隔着衣料，他几乎能数清楚奎刚后颈那里的脊椎骨节，这是个脆弱的地方，一击致命的死穴，他不知道奎刚此时的感受如何，但换做他自己，如果不是完全放下戒备，他不会让任何人把手放到这里，而对方此时并没有任何要提出反对的意思。  
　　这相当于无声的鼓励了。欧比旺将拆散的领结随手扔到一旁，一面慢条斯理的解奎刚的衬衫扣子，一面认真的盯着他看，那双深沉的蓝眼睛也在眨也不眨的回望着他，瞳孔在明晃晃的廊灯下微妙的扩散，呼吸绵长，年长男人的动摇几乎写在脸上。  
　　第四颗扣子被指尖轻轻挑开，衬衫下结实的胸膛触手可及。欧比旺觉得这正是接吻的好时机，但却被一下子捉住了手，从食指开始，奎刚摘掉了他的半掌手套，也打断了他调情的节奏。  
　　“我不想要项链了，爹地。”欧比旺歪着头，他知道自己祭出这幅天真无邪的表情时诱惑力有多大：“我想要枚钻石戒指。”这值得冒险，看看甜姐儿阿芳妮的魅力如何，在舞会上她得到了一个吻，现在想要得到第二个。  
　　“你醉了，欧比旺。”短项链被解了下来，连带着变声器一起：“去洗个澡，早些休息。”  
　　魔法时间结束，他搞砸了。  
　　   
　　奎刚一路捡起扔在地上的礼服长裙，收好被胡乱抛在茶几上的手链和耳环，这些设备都需要回收，但长裙侧边被扯裂的部分想必很难挽救了。  
　　浴室里传来了水声，奎刚疲惫的叹了一口气，他并不是不想要欧比旺，宴会里那些出格的举动现在回想起来，多多少少都带着嫉妒心。但这样随随便便的一夜过后，他就再也没有抽身的可能，他已经过了追求曾经拥有的年龄，轻佻的感情游戏随时能把他摧毁，而爱上自己年轻的学员从来没有什么好结果。  
　　“我洗好了。”浴室门发出的响声打断了奎刚的沉思，欧比旺胡乱的裹着一件浴袍与他擦身而过，金铜色的发丝还在滴着水，奎刚差一点就要叫住他好替他擦擦头发，但今晚最好不要再有更多过界的事情为妙。  
　　浴室门咯噔轻响，欧比旺条件反射性的看了过去，看见紧闭的门扉后突然泄了气，伸手够来一把椅子弓着腰坐在迷你吧台旁边，他得喝点什么拯救自己还在隐隐发酸的脸颊。欧比旺懒得看那些小酒瓶上面花花绿绿的标签，反正都是些大路货，只捡着摸上去最凉的拿，倒了好几种混在玻璃杯里，稍微摇了摇就喝了一大口。  
　　廉价的酒品香精味道一下子冲上来，让人有些反胃，欧比旺急忙又吞了一口勉强压下去，又含了一点在嘴里，酒精烧灼粘膜的细微刺痛让他觉得有点头晕，或许他今晚真的喝得太多了。  
　　不知晕晕乎乎了多久后，一条毛巾盖在了欧比旺头上，奎刚不顾年轻人反对的哼哼，轻柔的拿走了酒杯一口干掉，皱着眉闻了闻杯底的残酒，喉头滚动了一下勉强咽下去：“你调的这是什么？”  
　　“麻醉剂、防冻液、敌人的鲜血。”欧比旺和没骨头一样趴在桌子上，浑身轻飘飘的。他委屈的把毛巾掀到一边，揉了揉腮帮子：“我的脸还是很疼。”  
　　奎刚拿来了另一把椅子坐在欧比旺对面，伸手扶上他的下颚：“……我看看。”年轻人听话的张开了嘴，奎刚用手在他脸颊两侧轻轻按压着，整形药剂代谢还需要一定的时间，但红肿基本上已经消失，针眼也愈合得找不到痕迹，酸痛感主要是温度带来的，相当于一场小型腮腺炎发作，可能不到天亮就会好。  
　　他发觉自己的手指停留在柔软的面颊上的时间有些长，却不怎么想缩回来，年轻人鼓励的抚上他的手背，在他掌心里微微磨蹭着。  
　　金铜色发丝上的余水滴到了他的手腕上，奎刚猛然抽回手，拿起那条被抛到一边的毛巾罩到欧比旺头顶：“要擦干。”然后站起身走开了。  
　　欧比旺极不情愿的胡乱揉搓着头发，半干的发丝很快变得毛蓬蓬的，奎刚不为所动的态度让他有点难受，又一次的拒绝，他今晚被拒绝了足够多回，或许奎刚就是不想要他。  
　　房门响了一声，欧比旺警觉的抬起头，奎刚从门口走过来，手上魔术般的端着一碟三明治和一杯冰块，欧比旺这才意识到自己有多饿，他整个晚上都只喝了一些酒，宴会上倒是有一些食物，可惜他当时什么都嚼不动。他将碟子拽过去就开始吃，面包很软，里面也没夹任何需要费劲挑出来的硬质夹心，一勺粗糙的花生酱足以抚慰咕咕作响的胃。  
　　将食物一扫而空后，欧比旺才注意到那杯半融化的冰块，他原本以为这是奎刚拿出来配酒用的，但杯子里似乎并没有酒。  
　　“这是做什么的？”欧比旺用指尖拨弄了一下杯子里的冰块，从里面拿出一粒融化得不那么厉害的放进嘴里，酸痛很快被镇定了下去，非常有效，他又挑出另外一粒扔进嘴里，然后突然意识到，奎刚特意拿来这个就是为了让他免受这一点点疼痛。  
　　“晚安，早点睡吧。”奎刚摸了摸欧比旺乱糟糟的头发，在他额上简短的亲了一下，向着床的方向走去，欧比旺抱着最后的希望，试图从这个动作中解读出一些爱意来，等待他的却只有被关闭的顶灯，奎刚挑了靠里的那张床铺，将外侧的那张留给了自己。  
　　欧比旺孤单的坐在吧台最后的光圈里，看着不远处奎刚侧躺的背影。他不想放弃，但此时却似乎只有放弃这一个选项。  
　　或许我该最后试一次。半融化的冰块让杯子在吧台上氤出了一圈水渍，装过食物的瓷碟还放在一旁。最后一次，如果这次奎刚还是拒绝的话，就不再试了。  
　　   
　　奎刚试着调匀呼吸清空思绪，他想要尽快入睡，强迫自己对近在咫尺的诱惑视而不见。  
　　“教官。”黑暗中传来了年轻人的呼唤，欧比旺已经很多年没这么叫过他，在深夜中听来似乎有点怯生生的：“我脚疼……”  
　　确实是。奎刚坐起身，他们在舞池里的时候欧比旺扭过一次，之后便一直跳的很吃力，几乎把所有的体重都交了过来，在他怀里的时候，欧比旺确实有些像只被困住的小鸟儿，奎刚以为他是出于角色需要，但很可能他那时候就扭伤了脚。  
　　“让我看看。”欧比旺在他对面的床沿上坐得端端正正，赤裸的左脚踩在他的膝盖上，另一只也跟着放了上来。奎刚捏着他扭到的那一边摸了摸踝骨，转动起来很灵活，也并没有肿胀，他又捏捏另外一边，也没有问题。  
　　“你扭到了哪里，欧比旺？”他没有找到伤处，但如果确实会痛的话，拖着不管可能会有大问题。  
　　“这里。”年轻人用拇趾相互碰了碰，奎刚这才留意到他被挤得发红的关节，脚底也打了水泡，头一次穿细跟鞋就直接赤着脚，这样的结果很正常。他替欧比旺揉了揉痛处，既然不用继续穿那双鞋子，水泡放着不管也行。就在他的手指旁边，欧比旺的左脚背上，一道丑陋的疤痕留在那里，这是一年多前的任务造成的，年轻人的靴子被阻车钉直接扎穿，带伤奔袭近十公里，血浸透绷带却一声都没吭。  
　　“……还痛吗？”奎刚艰难的组织着语言，他知道欧比旺在干什么，这就像个明目张胆的陷阱，而自己正心甘情愿的往下跳。  
　　“……揉揉就不痛了。”年轻人把脚缩了回去，轻巧的落地，跨过两张床铺中间的空隙，然后坐在了他身边。“你总是说我醉了。”欧比旺尽可能的凑近，胜利已经近在咫尺：“但你知道我能喝多少，不是吗？”他小心翼翼的吻上去，生怕自己动作太大会将动摇不已的奎刚直接吓跑。  
　　奎刚认命的叹了一口气，吻住欧比旺凑上来的双唇。在今晚的攻防战中，他是彻底的输家，不愿退缩的年轻人俘虏了他，他不知最终结局会如何，但享受当下应该排在所有事情的前面。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　（五）  
　　  
　　  
　　欧比旺迫不及待拉着奎刚倒在床上，把自己身上浴袍的腰带扯开，几下便摆脱了碍事的衣物，腾出手来一把攥住对方身上长袖T恤的领口，这件被洗了又洗破洞变形的衣服被奎刚当作睡衣穿了很多年，他一直想着什么时候能亲手扒下来一次，今晚必须要如愿。  
　　奎刚由着欧比旺向他的腰腹进攻，潜进睡衣胡乱摸来摸去，这个小混蛋在浴袍下什么也没穿，现在更是卯足了劲在他怀中磨蹭，毫不羞涩的展现着欲望。  
　　太慢了、太慢了。  
　　欧比旺急得有点想哭，他想要这个想了很久，从奎刚第一次在训练场上救了他就开始想，他想要更多的肌肤接触，想要更多的吻，想要更多的爱。他气呼呼的打断了亲吻，往下钻了钻，不多时就胜利的将T恤扒了下来，团成一团打算往床下扔。  
　　“放下。”手腕被轻松的抓住，仅仅是一点点的触摸就让他拿不稳手上的衣服团了，更何况带着枪茧的大手顺着上臂一路摸上了他赤裸的肩膀，顺着内里狂跳不停的胸口滑下，侧脸被鼻尖轻柔的蹭了蹭，下一秒钟欧比旺就目眩神迷的软倒了下去，耳廓上被亲过的部分变得通红，奎刚尤嫌逗弄得不足，一面将他可怜的睡衣从欧比旺手中拿走扔到另一张床上，一面俯下身亲了亲年轻人羞得快滴血的耳朵，在他耳边轻声赞美着：“……真听话，好孩子。”  
　　欧比旺发出一声可怜兮兮的呜咽，奎刚在舞会上果然是故意的，他不知自己什么时候将敏感点暴露了出来，但对方明显并不打算轻易放过他。柔软的舌尖轻轻舔过耳廓，留下一道濡湿的水痕，温热的鼻息触过脖颈和锁骨，啃咬出一些斑斑驳驳的吻痕。明明还没进入正题，欧比旺就感觉自己硬得不行了，这更多的是对亲密接触的渴求，他想要更多的亲近。  
　　欧比旺一下子捧住奎刚的侧脸，将双唇贴上去，缠绵深入的交换着亲吻，他渴望的摸过奎刚赤裸的胸膛，掌心蹭着带着一点卷曲的毛发，肌肤熨帖，然后顺着腰线向下，直至被意外阻挡。  
　　这可真不公平，自己被撩拨得气喘吁吁，而奎刚连裤子都没脱掉，必须马上纠正这个错误。  
　　欧比旺抓着奎刚腰上的松紧带往下硬扯，迫不及待的将两人的小腹蹭在一起，他想要将那团讨厌的布料踢掉，却又舍不得打断亲吻，只能不耐烦的用脚往下扒拉踢踹，将奎刚的膝盖往自己双腿中间引。  
　　他被搂着侧过身腾出空间，奎刚轻松的曲起膝盖摆脱了裤子，与他彻彻底底的赤裸相见。  
　　两人都停顿了下来。  
　　任何人对接下来发生的事都不会有疑惑了，他们亲吻过、抚摸过，品尝过彼此肌肤的味道，挣脱了所有束缚，马上就要融为一体，今夜没人能把他们分开。  
　　奎刚迟疑的吻过欧比旺带着小痣的侧脸，吻过他精致直挺的鼻梁，吻过他饱含情欲的眼睛，最后吻住被蹂躏吸吮得有些红肿的双唇，欧比旺迫不及待的张开嘴邀请他的舌尖进入，缠绵的勾着它与自己的舌尖共舞，轻轻呻吟着，彼此交换着气息。  
　　他们亲吻了很长时间，出于对空气的需要才勉强分开。奎刚谨慎的摸着欧比旺的脸，梳理着他的金铜色的发丝，手掌划过赤裸的背脊，已经太晚了，他没办法放开手了。  
　　“来吧。”欧比旺毫不犹豫的亲了亲奎刚的嘴唇，然后挪动着半趴下来：“今晚我想要你上我，我想要你在我里面……”他说话的声音越来越轻，却主动拉过年长男人的手探向腰臀，他不管奎刚怎么想，但今晚对他来说既是起点、也是承诺。  
　　奎刚伸手在床头柜上翻了一下，安全屋里的酒店设施有限，他们也并没有特别做过准备，抽屉里的东西少得可怜。  
　　“润滑可能不够。”奎刚咬了咬欧比旺光裸的肩膀，顺着脊柱沟舔吻下去。欧比旺老老实实的趴着，随着亲吻的节奏微微发抖，今晚他想要奎刚主导，但留存了一个小小的惊喜。  
　　宽大的手掌在腰臀上四处游移着，手指触上后穴时停顿了下来。  
　　“你已经……”那里柔软干净，很明显清理过，只是因为没怎么被碰触，现在羞涩的紧缩着。  
　　欧比旺埋在枕头中点点头，他在洗澡的时候就已经准备好了，幻想着奎刚随意的一句话里存在着某些暗示，还好他的失望并没有持续多久：“……快一点，想要你……”  
　　他的欲望被慷慨的满足了，饱蘸着润滑油的手指轻松闯入了期待已久的小穴，伸展着触摸内壁好让身体放松。欧比旺长长的喘息了一声，抓紧了枕头，沉下腰方便奎刚更好的打开他，感受他。  
　　第二根手指很快加入，旋转按压着内壁，欧比旺知道自己的敏感点在哪儿，他略微扭动了一下，就被快感直接击中了，发出一声哽咽。奎刚很清楚他的反应是为什么，轻轻将他从枕头堆里捞出来抱进怀中，一面缠绵的亲吻着他的脖颈，一面用手指在欧比旺的后穴里进出按压着，揉弄着敏感的腺体。  
　　欧比旺快哭出来了，奎刚一路亲过他起伏不定的胸口，叼住乳头吮吸着，下面则模仿交合节奏不断进出磨蹭，哪怕阴茎还完全没有被触碰过，他就挣扎着想射了。  
　　奎刚看出了欧比旺在边缘摇摇欲坠的反应，低下头去亲吻了一下他高高翘起的龟头，然后把这根充血红肿的肉棒含进嘴里吸吮着。  
　　欧比旺猛然爆发出一点哭音，这太超过了，前后源源不断的快感让他不住的挺着腰，奎刚用嘴唇玩出的花样更是雪上加霜，他不想就这样射出来，他想要奎刚在他里面，和他一起享受这场情事。  
　　“进来……”欧比旺哽咽着恳求着，把奎刚的头推开，伸手握上男人爆张的阴茎撸动着，往自己的后穴里塞，将前液胡乱的蹭在松软的穴口上。  
　　“嘘嘘嘘嘘……”奎刚吻住怀里辗转哀求的年轻人，今天什么都没准备，润滑油不够，安全套也小了，他本想让欧比旺射过一次放松一些，或许可以哄他睡着。但欧比旺明显不喜欢这个主意，在他任性的挣扎下，准备得不那么足够的后穴勉强吞进硕大肉棒的前端便没法再往里进，奎刚心疼的亲了亲他的额头：“……我们下一次好不好，明天回到总部我会去你那里……”  
　　“要做！”欧比旺直接将奎刚推倒在床上，翻身骑上他的腰，会阴急躁的磨蹭着奎刚的囊袋：“……我很干净，不用套子，直接做，求你了……”他双手握住两人的阴茎，靠在一起撸动着，他今天就要，他们的生活变数太多，一旦有机会抓住渴望已久的东西，他绝对不会傻乎乎的拖延下去。  
　　奎刚沉重的喘息了一声，刚刚的停顿已经用完了他所有的意志力，年轻人骑在他腰上委屈得快要哭出来了，这是他的错，他不该一直让欧比旺一个人努力。  
　　奎刚靠着床头半坐起身，抱着欧比旺的大腿将他稍微抬起一些，伸手触碰着他的后穴，小心的试探着可以容纳的程度，然后轻柔的让肉棒在穴口蹭上更多前液，小心的顶进去：“你来……”他舔吻着欧比旺敏感的耳朵：“如果痛要停下。”  
　　年轻人在他怀中胡乱的点着头，双手攀着他的肩膀努力放松，慢慢把肉棒往身体里面吞，男人圆钝硕大的龟头将柔软的甬道内部一点点撑开，穴口绷紧到极限，有少许不舒服，但更多的是欣喜，是和所爱的人初次结合的满足感。他巧妙的挪动着身体，调整位置好让坚硬的肉棒蹭过他体内敏感的那一处，轻声呻吟着。  
　　奎刚也不怎么好过，年轻人又紧又热的小穴是种甜蜜的折磨，他强忍着自己往里顶撞的冲动，不住的吻着他好让他放松。  
　　等到欧比旺的臀尖触到奎刚的囊袋的时候，两人都长舒了一口气，他们彻彻底底的结合在了一起，没有比这更近的距离了。  
　　“我爱你。”奎刚捧住年轻人的脸，抹去他眼角泛红的痕迹，他一旦抓住就不会再放手，欧比旺自己挖开了这个陷阱跳了进来，那就不会有逃走的一天。  
　　“……我也爱你。”欧比旺轻微的啜泣了一声，钻进他渴望已久的怀中，握住奎刚的手，和他十指交缠，满足的笑着：“来吧，做点什么让我开心的事。”  
　　他如愿以偿的被推倒在床榻上，后穴里的肉棒缓慢的碾磨过带来阵阵快感的腺体，欧比旺被欲望逼得浑身发软，这比他经历过的任何一次都要令人满足和快乐。他彻彻底底的敞开身体，随着奎刚的动作起伏，那根过大的东西好像要把他捅穿了，每一次进入都比上一次更深，让他觉得自己承受不了这么多，但奎刚稍稍退出便觉得不够。欧比旺胡乱的揽着奎刚的后颈，追着他索要更多的亲吻和爱语，直至快感叠加至顶端，精液溅上腰腹。奎刚也随之发出沉重的喘息，年轻人躲在他怀中紧紧的抱着他不放，后穴蠕动吞咽，直到吞下射出的每一滴。  
　　  
　　来自身后的轻微移动让欧比旺迷迷糊糊的醒来，一时间他不知道自己在哪里，这并不是总部的单人宿舍，也不像他的度假小屋。他能感觉到温暖，身体被摆弄着蜷成最喜欢的睡姿，只是和以往不同，赤裸的肌肤贴在他的背后，他睡在另一个人怀中，手腕上松松的握着另一只手，平稳的呼吸落在耳后吹动发丝，有那么一点点发痒，有人与他同床共枕。这是不寻常的，他从来不是会过夜的类型，可这一次的感觉太过舒适，身下干燥又柔滑的床单被令人安心的气味笼罩着，肌肤熨帖，满怀爱意。他极不情愿的清醒了一瞬间好判断状况，直至看清了奎刚的脸，又迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
　　欧比旺在他怀中柔软又迷糊的挪动了一下，转身的动作让一点冷风侵入了温暖的巢穴里，年轻人有些不满的往下缩了缩，睡意朦胧的半睁开眼睛：“……奎？”这句话问得没头没尾的，接下来是些意味不明的咕哝，随后便归于平静。“睡吧，我的欧比旺。”奎刚轻轻抚摸着怀中人的背脊，将他搂得更紧：“……我会买好戒指的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　END


End file.
